Time in a Nutshell
by Take-Me-Away-Now
Summary: Travelling with the Doctor is crazy. The adventures, the box, the time travel, and the bow-tie wearing man... Join my OC Ava as she joins the Doctor...experiencing new things. Drabbles. 11/OC My story Unnoticed Love is about how they meet.
1. April

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of Time in a Nutshell! This chapter is short but I have many already planned! Enjoy!**

"I hate April. It rains all the time," Ava mutters as she follows the Doctor through the wet streets of London.

The bow-tie wearing man stops walking and faces her, "What did you say Avalynn?"

"Oh nothing, just how great the weather is today!" She says sarcastically.

"Well, you know the saying 'April showers bring May flowers!'" With that said he continues walking.

"April showers bring May flowers," she whispers to herself. Then she looks up and runs after the Doctor saying, "Doctor, I think I have a new favorite month!"

**Yay! I hoped you like it! I will take requests! **


	2. Jacket

**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Ava looked over at the Doctor, his tweed jacket thrown over the hand railing. She always wondered how it would look on her, but he rarely took it off and she never bothered to ask. Slowly and quietly, she walks over to the rail, watching the Doxtor fiddle with some wires. The brunette grabs the jacket, putting it on.

"Ava, why are you wearing my jacket?" The Doxtor asks, looking at her, a questioning expression on his face.

She puts a finger to her chin, "Um...I wanted to try it on. I like it, i should get one, then we could match!"

He shakes his head, "No no no, then it wouldn't be my look."

"Well, I can just keep it," she runs to the other side of the console room.

"Hey! No, give it back!" He chases her around the console.

Ava laughs, "Nah!"

"Give it back!"

"No!"


	3. Heaven

**A/N: Another magical chapter! I hope to get some requests, but Ava's character isn't that well-developed yet so I understand if you don't have any yet! **

"Doctor, do you believe in heaven?" Ava asks. The Doctor instantly stops what he's doing. The question had come out of nowhere. She was watching him try to fix the chameleon circuit in the Tardis, which she said shouldn't be fixed. She always watches him, never saying anything, but keeping him company altogether.

He laughs nervously, trying to figure out an answer, "Why would there be?"

"Well, aliens are real, shouldn't heaven be?" She kicks her legs back and forth from her perch above him.

"I suppose. I'm not really the person to ask," He says, reveling in her question.

She lets out a quiet, "Oh." Then she jumps down from her spot, "If there was a heaven, I bet you would go there after you died." And that statement shocked him completely. Ava always had a tendency to do that, shock him. "And I will be there waiting for you." He heard her soft footsteps exit the console room.


	4. Hug

**A/N: This will be the start of a two or three-shot. I sorta have an idea of where it is going, but this story won't lead directly to romance my dear readers! Enjoy, Review, and Request!**

"Ava, you're awake—" The Doctor is cut off by the brunette wrapping her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. "What is this for?" He asks, immediately returning her embrace.

She looks up at him with a soft smile on her face, but concern in her eyes, "You just seemed like you needed a hug."

He blinks in confusion, "I think I would know when I needed a hug, but thank you." All she does is bury her face into the crook of his neck. He can feel her warm breath on his neck, and her wavy hair tickling his back.

"Everyone always need hugs, even if they don't know it." She whispers, pulling away from him. She stands up on her toes and kisses the Doctor quickly on the cheek. "Now, where to Doctor? It would be fun to go to someplace new don't you think? Or maybe go visit George Washington! Wish him good luck with all that he will be doing for our country!" She comepletely acts like none of that ever happened, one of her little tricks she can do. But little does the Doctor know just how much she thinks about that moment…


	5. Dreams

**A/N: Another chapter! This is an add on for Hugs. Please give suggestions as to what I should do next, since this is a three-shot. Maybe something with the Doctor...Anywho! Read on!**

"_Making me breakfast are you now?" Ava said, walking into the kitchen in the Tardis and over to the Time Lord._

"_Maybe." He answers happily._

"_You could be doing more important things right now you know," She says flirtingly._

_The Doctor looks over at the human girl, a smirk on his face, "Really? What should I be doing right now?"_

"_This." Ava kisses him full on the lips, her tiny body getting closer to the Doctor's. He doesn't hesitate to return the gesture, pleasure running down the brunette's spine._

Ava sits up in bed, frowning at herself waking up. "Such a good dream…..no! Nope, Ava, you cannot think like that. All you did was kiss him on the cheek, you just can't start having dreams about him." She stands up and looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't bad, definitely needed to change her clothes though. She pushes a hand through her wavy hair, looking at some pictures on her wall. A few were of her and the Doctor on different planets, another was of her and Amy shopping, and one with Rory dressed as a centurion. (Ava insisted she needed a picture of Rory the Roman) She needed to print off some other photos on her camera, make the wall a little less blank. Ava walks over to her bathroom and starts to get ready for the day.


	6. Is It A Date?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up! It is a little over one thousand words, not including my A/Ns. So I hope you enjoy it! If you go to my profile I will have a link to Ava's outfit for this chapter. Also I have started a tumblr blog about her, which I shall try to update on at least a few times a week. The link will be on my profile also. Enjoy!**

"Where are we going today Doc?" Ava asks excitedly, patting the Tardis console politely.

"Don't call me Doc, that's too, Jack," The Doctor says, pressing a few buttons.

Ava's icy blue eyes brighten, "Ooh, we should go see him."

"You should already know, he doesn't know…_this_ me yet." The Doctor earns a shrug from the brunette.

"Now, back to the subject, where are we going? Hmmm?" She bumps his shoulder with hers casually. "Unless it's another surprise, I love surprises. But not as much as I love cake."

The Doctor chuckles, "Who's the one going off track now?" He pushes a lever down, making the Tardis rumble and shake.

"Not cool, using the Tardis as a way to stop answering my question!" She raises her voice over the noise of the time machine. The Tardis lands with a bump, making Ava nearly fall over. She stands up, "So, how should I dress this time?"

"Anything you want really. Probably not in those though." He points to her sweats and sweatshirt.

"I look good in anything Doctor." She makes her way to the wardrobe.

"Wear something nice!" He calls after her.

After finding the wardrobe, she goes directly to the dress section. "Something nice…." A bright blue catches her eye, and she takes out a one-shoulder dress. "Perfect." She enters the dressing room and slips the dress on with ease. Putting her wavy brown hair over the bare shoulder, she gathers it into a ponytail, tying a silver piece of ribbon around the rubber band. "Shoes," Grabbing a pair of cute sandals she slips them on, but grabs some converse just in case some running occurs (Which it most likely will). She puts some dangly earrings on, and her mom's old ring. "Ready." With one last glance at herself in the mirror she exits the wardrobe.

The Doctor was fiddling with some buttons on the Tardis console, a little bit nervous. The Tardis lets out a sound that sounds like a purr.

"I'm not nervous! Well, maybe a smidge." The Time Lord replies. A beep echoes through the room, "It's not a date! I just thought she could use a break is all! Breaks are good." The Tardis makes a few quiet noises. "Oi! Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm the Time Lord here!"

"People are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to Sexy like that." Ava's voice makes the Doctor turn around to face her.

"You-um….you look great! Yes, that's the word! Wonderful, ravishing, fantastic, beautiful!" He starts listing synonyms in nervousness. A small blush creeps up Ava's face.

"So, ready?" She gestures towards the Tardis front doors.

"Of course!" Ava laughs, pulling open the doors and stepping outside. The Doctor regains his composure, "Paris, France March 31st 1889, the day the Eiffel Tower was finished." A small gasp escapes the brunette's mouth. He took her to Paris. _He _took _her_ to _Paris!_

"It's amazing!" She says giddily. "Oh thank you! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" She runs off into the crowd, the Doctor following her. She stops right in front of the huge magnificent building that was right in front of them.

"You know, there is a wonderful café nearby we could eat at! They have the best custard! I should've brought fish sticks." He grabs Ava's hand and pulls her along, travelling with skill and speed to the café he was talking about. It had little lights all around and paper lanterns above each mosaic round table.

"I can't thank you enough Doctor, I've wrote all about this in my—journal…." She looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "Doctor, did you read my—"

"Maybe! It was in the library face down on a sofa! It looked new so I wanted to see what it was about! I only read the first few pages, but put it down after I realized it was yours!" He explains frantically. The guilty pout on his face makes Ava start giggling.

"Doctor, it's fine. I don't mind, as long as you didn't read anything about your future is all."

"I didn't. Bad things could happen—"

"If you know about your own future, yeah yeah, I know how it works. Whoever listens to the rules anyways? You surely don't." A waiter came and started listing off specials to the both of you. After the Doctor ordered something he was sure you'd like, he started to talk about the history of Paris.

"…so it was named, 'The City of Love'." He finished.

Ava brushes his fringe out of his face, "Come on Doctor, I want to go to the top."

"Of course!" He says, standing up and obviously trying to hide the blush creeping upon his cheeks. "Come along Avalynn Billings!" Popping into the Tardis, the bow-tie wearing man quickly moves the ship to the top of the Eiffel Tower. His companion walked eagerly out the doors, but instantly came back in.

"Yup, saw it, good, not a fan of heights I figured out. Not at all. Let's go now shall we?" She rambles, but the Doctor pushes her outside lightly.

He chuckles, "Oh it's not that bad. See, barely up off the ground." He looks over the railing.

The brunette gulps, "Please Doctor, can we just leave."

Said Time Lord looks over at his friend, "You are not going to fall, I wouldn't let you." He grabs her hand and squeezes it comfortingly. With a nod of her head, Ava slowly comes over and stands by the Doctor.

"Thank you," she says softly, looking out at the night sky, "today was wonderful."

He shrugs, "I thought it was ok." The girl beside him laughs, nudging his shoulder playfully. Without noticing he starts to rub his thumb over her knuckles on her pale hand. He looks down and notices the ring on her other hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" She snaps out of her trance, "My mom's. She died when I was little, I think I was nine maybe. She gave it to me the night before she died." Her eyebrows furrow, "I don't really remember anything about her, except that she had the brightest eyes you would ever see. They were the color of gold, with specks of other colors in them." Her eyes lock with his, "They looked like they had so much knowledge in them, like yours. But nothing can compete with yours though. Always the same, knowledge, excitement, and the pain." Her eyes close, a soft smile on her lips. "I love your eyes."

Shocked for words, the Time Lord couldn't stop staring at her face. She seemed so understanding even though she didn't go through everything that he did. In an instant she opened her eyes, moistened with unshed tears. Walking towards his ship her hand drifts away from his saying something so soft he could barely hear it, "Come along Time Lord."

**So...I though it was kinda adorable, and fluffy. Requests would be amazing, so I can give you what you want. Although I wuld prefer nothing from "Classic Who" because I don't watch it. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be lovely!**

**P.S. I highly suggest you go read Umy story Unnoticed Love if you haven't. It is about how Ava and the Doctor meet. For a quick explanation, she is from our universe and her bed was a transporter between universes, random crap like that. I will probably make a sequeal as to why she got sent onto the Tardis and so on, but right now this story is my priority! **


	7. Burnt

**Sorry this is super short, but I am working on a two-part that is very important. I have so many ideas running in myhead and I have no idea what to do with them. A request would be wonderful, so I know what you want to read. Thank you to the one request for the last chapter, I thought it was very cute. **

**Disclaimer: Ya...don't own it. If I did Clara and the Doctor would be together already... **

"Doctor! I need your assistance!" Ava yelled out into the halls of the Tardis. "NOW!" The girl ran back into the Tardis kitchen, waving a towel over the oven. The Doctor ran into the room, eyes widening at the scene before him.

"What did you do?!"

"I was making a cake! It was supposed to be a surprise!" She yells.

"Well it didn't work out like you wanted it to!" He grabs a water glass and fills it up with water.

Ava rolls her blue eyes, "Thank you Captain Obvious!" She snatches the glass of water from him and throws the water into the oven, putting the fire out. Closing the oven, she leans against it, "Maybe we can just get some cake?"

"You are never allowed to bake again without my supervision." He says, walking out of the hot room.

"I'm not a child Doctor."

He chuckles, "You're with a nine hundred year old Time Lord, which makes you a child." The companion behind him sticks her tongue out at him.

"Meanie."

"Right, I'm the meanie. You almost blew up the kitchen."

With a huff Ava falls into step beside the Doctor, "You're paying."

"You don't have any money." He retorts.

"Ruining my tantrum Doc."


End file.
